Our Sick Story The End Part 2
by CenatonObsession
Summary: This story takes place one year after Scarlet and Ted got together. What do you think their relationship is like? You're about to find out! The sequel to Our Sick Story Thus Far Part 1.
1. One Year Later

One Year Later

Scarlet's POV

It has been exactly one year since Ted and I got together... and I've hated very second of it.

I'm not happy with Ted at all and he knows it. Well at least I think he does. He should. It's so obvious.

All Ted and I do is fight, have make up sex, then fight all over again. This cycle is as constant as the seasons and it's a cycle I'm getting sick of.

Now you're probably thinking to yourself, if Scarlet is so miserable, why does she stay with Ted? The answer to that is I don't want to be alone, being alone scares the hell out of me.

So for now, until I either work up the courage to leave Ted and finally be on my own or until something better comes along, I'm staying with Ted.

And will be regretting every second of it.

And even after a year I can honestly and truly say that I don't love Ted.

Not one bit.

Ted's POV

It has been exactly one year since Scarlet and I got together... and it has been the best year of my life.

True Scarlet and I fight a lot, but that is our way of showing each other that we love each other and are willing to fight for that love.

Now Scarlet will lie and say that she doesn't love me, but I know she does. If she didn't, she wouldn't have stayed with me all this time.

And in a sick way I enjoy our fights. I enjoy them because it means I get make up sex when it's over and make up sex with Scarlet is the best sex ever,

I am looking forward to my life with Scarlet.

And I will love every second of it.

And I'm in love with Scarlet.

Completely and totally,

**Wow. **

**Talked about your screwed up couple that can't agree!**

**Thoughts?**

**Comments?**

**Know a good couples counselor? Lol!**

**Review and enjoy!**


	2. You Know I Don't Love You

Ted's POV

I hummed to myself as I finished making Scarlet's breakfast. I then set it on a tray and grabbed the rose that I bought for it, putting it in the vase I had also bought for her and setting that on the tray as well.

Smiling brightly I went into our bedroom and said "Scarlet my love. I made you breakfast."

Scarlet's POV

I poked one open and saw Ted standing beside the bed, a tray in his hand and a stupid grin on his face. I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach, away from him. I heard him set the tray down, then I felt the bed move and his arm around me.

"Come on my love," he said brightly "I made your favorite breakfast and I got you a little gift."

Ted's POV

I watched Scarlet sit up and look at me.

"Please tell me you got me a noose to hang you with" she said.

I laughed and said "Love you're so funny. No, I bought you a rose."

She let out a snort and got of bed, pulling on her robe. I sat up and said "Well the least you could do is say thank you."

Scarlet's POV

I let out a laugh and said 'I'm not going to thank you for waking me up at 7 in the morning just for breakfast and some stupid rose."

"Love it's a nice rose," he said "And I thought you'd be happy that I brought you breakfast in bed."

"I'd be happier if you jumped out the window to your death."

Ted's POV

I sighed as Scarlet said that, then lite a cigarette. She started smoking a few months back and I hate when she smokes.

"I really wish you wouldn't smoke" I told her.

"And I really wish you'd disappear" she snapped.

"Scarlet what's wrong? All I did was do something nice for you, something that shows my love for you and all you did is dismiss it. Why did it work for Randy and not me?"

Scarlet's POV

I glared at Ted and said "It worked for Randy because I loved him. I thought by now you'd know that I don't love you."

With that said I stormed past him and knocked the tray on the floor and threw the stupid vase with the rose against the wall, watching it shatter.

Then I went into the bathroom, slammed the door and hoped that Ted got the hint.

Ted's POV

I looked down at the ruined vase, rose and breakfast, my anger growing.

"Fine!" I yelled at the closed bathroom door "Be that way you stupid bitch!"

Grabbing my keys I stormed out of our apartment. leaving both messes behind me.

**I can't even say that they put the fun in dysfunctional because they don't.**

**What a miserable couple.**

**Well things will start to get VERY interesting soon.**

**You'll find out why :)**

**Review!**


	3. Tension

Scarlet's POV

I was standing outside of the arena smoking a cigarette when Ted showed up.

"Hi" he said softly.

"Hi" I said angrily.

He sighed and went inside, holding the door open for me. I finished my cigarette, dropped it on the ground and stomped on it before going into the arena.

Ted's POV

Scarlet and I didn't speak two words to each other as we made our way to the locker room.

I so badly wanted to make things right, but I knew Scarlet was still mad at me and wouldn't listen to anything I have to say.

The tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife.

But I have a feeling a knife wouldn't be enough to cut it...

Scarlet's POV

We went into the locker room and Ted set down his bag. I sat on one of the benches, taking out my compact and lipstick.

"Your lipstick looks fine" Ted told me softly.

"Bite me!" I snapped.

"Scarlet-"

He was cut off by Cody who came running into the locker room and said "Ted! I am so glad you're here. Man I need to talk to you!"

Ted's POV

"About what?" I asked.

"I have to tell you in private" Cody said.

"Why?"

"Ted trust me. This has to be told to you in private."

I looked over at Scarlet who was glaring at us. I looked at Cody and said "Lets go put in the hallway to talk."

I followed Cody out of the locker room and down the hall.

I wonder what's going on...

Scarlet's POV

"What can't Cody say in front of me?" I asked out loud.

I grabbed my purse and stood up, quietly opening the locker room door and poking my head out of it.

I saw Ted and Cody turn the corner, so I left the locker room and quietly followed them.

I'm going to find out what's so private that Cody can't say it in front of me.

This better be good or I'll be really pissed.

**What do you think it is that Cody can't say in front of Scarlet?**

**Think it has to do with her and Ted's relationship?**

**Think it has to do with Randy?**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Review!**


	4. I Don't Want Scarlet To Know

Ted's POV

After we turned the corner and were in a deserted hallway I asked "Cody what's going on?"

"You aren't going to like this" Cody told me.

"Cody just tell me."

He took a deep breath, then said "I was standing by the vending machines talking to my brother when John Cena came over and asked us if we had heard the big news. We said no and asked what the big news was. John told us that Edge is unhappy being on RAW and that he wants to go back over to Smackdown. Well in order for him to go over to Smackdown they needed to trade someone to RAW and-"

"Why would I care about this?" I asked Cody "I don't like Edge, so I'm glad he's going back to Smackdown.

"You're going to care when I tell you who they traded Edge for."

"Who did they trade Edge for?"

"Randy."

"ARE YOU FUCKIN KIDDING ME?" I yelled "HE'S COMING BACK?"

"He is" Cody said softly.

"FUCKIN HELL! NOT GOOD, NOT GOOD! SHIT!"

"Ted calm down," Cody pleaded "You're overreacting."

I glared at Cody and said angrily "I am not overreacting. Him coming back means he'll want Scarlet back and I'm not giving her back to him! She's mine now and he will never get near her."

"Ted maybe Randy's over Scarlet," Cody said "Cena said it's rumored that he's been seen with one of the Bella twins, so maybe he's moved on."

"It doesn't matter!" I hissed "Scarlet is still in love with him!"

Cody's eyes widened and he said "You're kidding me."

"I wish I was" I sighed.

"Ted-"

"I cut him off, saying "Cody, you have to promise me that you won't tell Scarlet that Randy's coming back to RAW. I don't want Scarlet to know, she can't know."

"Ted she'll eventually find out-"

"I'll deal with that when it happens, but for now promise me you won't tell her."

"I promise."

"Good," I said "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go warm up and vent out some of my frustration."

I walked back down the hall, my heart pounding in my chest angrily.

Randy's coming back to RAW...

And he's not getting anywhere near my Scarlet.

**Well Ted took that well lol!**

**Think Scarlet heard this news?**

**Review and let me know!**


	5. Don't Tell Ted

Scarlet's POV

I watched Ted walk away. When he was completely out of sight I stood up from behind my hiding place and went over to Cody, who had his back turned to me at the moment. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around, his eyes widening when he saw me. "Hey Scarlet," he said "How are you?"

"Cut the bullshit Cody," I told him "I heard what you told Ted."

Cody's eyes widened more and he stammered "Y- you di- did?"

"Yes I did," I replied "And I want to know everything about Randy's return to RAW."

"I can't tell you that Scarlet, I promised Ted I wouldn't tell you anything."

"Cody just tell me."

"I can't Scarlet. I'm sorry."

He began to walk away when I said "Imagine how mad Ted will be when he finds out that you told me about Randy's return to RAW."

Cody turned around, his eyes wide. "But I didn't" he said.

"I know that, but Ted doesn't and he won't know because I'm going to tell him that you told me."

"But I didn't! That's lying!"

"It's only lying if Ted finds out the truth. And who do you think he'd believe Cody, you or me?"

Cody grew silent, staring down at the ground. Then he sighed and said "Okay, I'll tell you everything, but don't tell Ted that I told you anything."

"Tell me what I want to know and he'll never find out" I told Cody.

Cody took a deep breath and said "All I know is that he's coming back to RAW when he's traded for Edge."

"There's more Cody, I know there is."

"Scarlet-"

"Tell me or I'm going to Ted."

"I made up that thing about Randy dating one of the Bella twins," Cody told me "I said that only so Ted would calm down. He's still in love with you Scarlet and there hasn't been anyone since you."

Warmth flooded through me and tears filled my eyes. "I still love him" I whispered.

"I know you do," Cody said "You know why Randy's coming back to RAW?"

"No. Why?"

"Scarlet he's coming back for you. He wants you back. He misses you and he knows how unhappy you are with Ted."

"I am unhappy with Ted."

"And everyone knows it Scarlet."

"But... how could he want me back? After what I did..."

Cody came over to me and looked me in the eyes. "He's forgiven you," Cody told me softly "He knows you're not entirely to blame, he knows that some of it is his fault and he wants to be with you again and make things right."

"I want that too," I told Cody tearfully "I want Randy back so much it hurts."

"Well then you need to decide what you're going to do and how you're going to do it."

"I already know what I'm going to do and I might need your help doing it."

"I'll help you in anyway I can Scarlet."

I hugged Cody and said "Thank you for telling me all of this."

"You're welcome" he told me, hugging me back.

When we pulled apart I said "Remember, don't tell Ted a thing."

"My lips are sealed" Cody told me.

I grinned and kissed his cheek before running off down the hall.

I'm going to leave Ted and get Randy back.

All I have to do is put my plan into motion...

**So the truth is revealed and Scarlet is happy.**

**What do you think her plan is?**

**Think it will work?**

**Review and let me know!**


	6. Leading Him On

Ted's POV

I couldn't find Scarlet after the show, so I just left and figured she'd be back at the hotel room. I opened the hotel door and dropped my bag on the floor in shock. There stood Scarlet in a black lace nightie, the room lite by candles with rose petals all over the floor. I looked at Scarlet who was smiling slightly.

"What is all of this?" I asked, confused.

Scarlet's POV

I took a deep breath, remembering the speech I had thought up earlier. "It's my apology for earlier," I told Ted 'I felt really bad about the way I acted toward you. All you did was do something sweet for me and I threw it back in your face all because I felt like being a bitch. Ted I feel so bad and I couldn't face you earlier, that's the reason why I avoided you. I knew I couldn't face you again until you could see how truly sorry I was."

I bit my lip and waited for his response.

If I got the response I wanted, I'd be golden.

If not, I'd be fucked.

Ted's POV

My heart melted at Scarlet's words and I smiled at her. "It's all right darling," I told her "I'm sorry too for being so hot headed. I just love you so much and I hate it when we fight."

"I hate it too," she told me "It tears me apart everytime we fight Teddy."

"It tears me apart too Scarlet."

I walked over to Scarlet and kissed her passionately. She kissed me back, leading me over to the bed. I pulled off her nightie and all my clothes before putting on a condom and slowly sliding inside of her.

Scarlet's POV

I buried my face in Ted's shoulders, smiling.

He fell for it. He believed every word I said and I got just the reaction I wanted.

I heard him say "I love you Scarlet."

I pulled away from his shoulder, the smile still on my face. "I love you too Ted" I lied.

Ted's POV

I smiled and kissed Scarlet deeply.

She's smiling and happy and she loves me and... finally things are perfect between us.

And Randy will never, EVER get near her again.

Scarlet is mine.

**Scarlet sure is sneaky and Ted sure is an idiot.**

**Gotta admit that her plan was flawless because Ted didn't suspect a thing.**

**Where do you think her plan will go from her?**

**Review and let me know!**


	7. Online Confessions

Scarlet's POV

I could hear Ted singing a love song in the shower and that made me roll my eyes. He's been acting love drunk ever since last night and it's annoying. He woke up this morning with a dorky grin on his face and his face was syrupy sweet and soaked with "love" that I thought I was going to hurl. He wanted me to join him in the shower, but I told him I had some online shopping I wanted to do so he'd leave me alone. Lucky for me he dropped the subject and is taking a shower by himself.

I was just clicking buy on these cute pair of red leather boots when my IM popped up. The IM read _Hey_ and was from _RKOViper_. My heart thudded in my chest. I only knew of one person who would have that screen name- Randy.

_ScarletHarlot- Randy?_

_RKOViper- The one and only._

My heart pounded in my chest as I responded back.

_ScarletHarlot- I was expecting to hear from you._

_RKOViper- And why is that Scarlet?_

_ScarletHarlot- Because we haven't talked since the day us ended._

_RKOViper- Your point being...?_

_ScarletHarlot- I don't really have one._

_RKOViper- Lol!_

I had no idea how to respond to that, so I didn't. Then another message popped up.

_RKOViper- I've thought about you everyday since we ended Scarlet._

_ScarletHarlot- So have I Randy._

_RKOViper- I miss you._

_ScarletHarlot- I miss you too Randy. I miss you so much it hurts._

_RKOViper- Do you really hate being with Ted that much? Because Cody told me a few things and it sounds like you're miserable._

_ScarletHarlot- I am Randy. You have no idea how miserable I am. I don't love Ted and it's obvious to everyone but him. If it wasn't for my fear of being alone, I would have left him ages ago._

_RKOViper- Do you still love me and want to be with me?_

_ScarletHarlot- Yes and yes. What about you?_

_RKOViper- Yes and yes._

My heart thudded as I responded back.

_ScarletHarlot- So what does this mean for us?_

_RKOViper- I'm not sure. _

_ScarletHarlot- I understand._

_RKOViper- I have to go do an interview in 5 minutes. My new number is 555-827-5391. Give me a call or send me a text message sometime._

_ScarletHarlot- I will Randy I promise._

_RKOViper- You better ;) _

With that said Randy got offline and I quickly wrote down his number. I had just logged off my IM and put Randy's number in my purse when Ted came out of the bathroom. "Find anything interesting?" he asked.

You have no idea I thought, but instead I said "Teddy I found these red leather boots that are to die for!"

"Did you buy them?"

"Of course I did."

He shook his head and said "I'm not surprised. You and your addiction to leather."

"But you like it" I laughed.

"This is true."

He turned to his suitcase and started pulling out clothes.

I sat back on the chair, smirking.

What an oblivious idiot.

**So Randy still loves Scarlet and Scarlet still loves Randy...**

**And he gave her his new number...**

**What do you think this means for Ted and Scarlet?**

**For Randy and Scarlet?**

**Review and let me know!**


	8. I Want To Marry You

Ted's POV

As Scarlet and I were being driven to the airport I looked over at Scarlet and said "Sweetheart I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" she asked.

"You know I love you."

"Yes, I know."

"And you know you make me happy no matter what, right?"

"Uh huh."

"And you know I would like to be with you forever, right?"

"Ted just get to the fuckin point!" she said.

"Scarlet I want to marry you. I want you to become my wife" I told her.

She blinked, then asked "Is this an official proposal? Or are you just telling em how you feel?"

"It's a bit of both. It would only be official if I had the ring, which I don't have yet."

"Why?"

"I wanted to see how you felt about the idea."

She looked at me and bursted out laughing. She held her ribs as she doubled over.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

She stopped laughing and wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's funny that you think I would want to marry you," she told me "You know I don't want that."

"But I thought-"

"Ted just because things are getting a little better between us doesn't mean I'm going to marry you."

"Well what about in a few months?"

She started laughing again and I knew what that meant.

"Never mind," I mumbled "Forget I brought the idea up."

I sat back and stared out the window.

Well my heart just broke.

**I know it's short, sorry.**

**Didn't really have too many ideas with the chapter.**

**I guess you can say it's a filler chapter, I don't know.**

**Things heat up next chapter!**

**I just won't say how or with who :)**

**Review and guess how and with who things heat up!**


	9. Come See Me

Scarlet's POV

After we reached the airport and went through security and all that other nonsense I looked at Ted and asked "How much time do we have until we board the plane?"

"Half hour," he replied "Why?"

"I'm going to the bathroom then."

"Hurry back."

I ran off toward the bathroom.

I don't have much time to make this call then...

Ted's POV

I watched Scarlet run to the bathroom.

She must really have to go.

Hope she doesn't take too long...

Scarlet's POV

When I reached the bathroom, I want into one of the stalls and locked the door. I pulled the paper with Randy's number on it out of my purse and punched the number into my phone. He answered after the first ring.

"Scarlet," he said "I was wondering how long it would until you called me."

"Now you don't have to wonder" I told him.

"It's so good to hear your voice."

"It's so good to hear yours too."

"Where are you right now?"

"In the bathroom at the airport."

"I take it this is a secret call."

"You're right."

He laughed, then asked "Are you guys heading for Florida?"

"Yeah," I replied "Why?"

"Because I'm already there and I'm dying to see you."

My heart pounded and a smile spread across my face. "I'm dying to see you too."

"Then come see me."

"I will."

"How will you get away from Ted long enough for that to happen?"

"I have a plan, don't worry."

He laughed and said "You're good at making plans, aren't you?"

"You should know that better than anyone" I told him.  
"Yeah I should."

"Well I should go before Ted calls a search party."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that."

"I'll see you soon."

"Yes you will."

We said our good-byes and I hung up, shoving the paper and my phone in my purse.

Now all I have to do is put my plan into effect...

Ted's POV

Just when I was starting to worry Scarlet came back over to me and sat down. "You were in there about 15 minutes" I told her.

"Sorry," she said "The line was sort of long and this one mother had 3 little girls with her, so we had to wait for that and-"

"I get it, it's all right. I was just beginning to worry, that's all."

"Well don't worry, I'm here."

"Yes you are."

Scarlet's POV

I smirked.

What an idiot.

He doesn't suspect a thing.

Damn I'm good at deceiving people.

**So Scarlet and Randy are going to see each other...**

**What do you think they will do?**

**And what do you think Scarlet's plan is to get away from Ted long enough for this to happen?**

**Review and let me know!**


	10. Boys Night Out

Ted's POV

As we made our way to the hotel Scarlet said "I'm sorry for earlier Ted. I was a bitch."

"No I'm sorry," I told her "I should have known better then to bring up marriage."

"True, but I should have been more sensitive to your feelings."

"It doesn't matter Scarlet."

Scarlet's POV

I sighed then said "I know what will make you feel better."

"What?" he asked.

"Having a boys night out with your brother Brett and Cody and a few of your other guy friends."

"I don't know Scarlet..."

"Come on Ted it would be fun and I know you've been dying to see your brother."

Ted's POV

"You have a point," I agreed "But when would I have time for that?"

"Tonight," she told me "I already called Brett and Cody and they made some calls and a bunch of you guys are going out tonight."

"Scarlet!" I exclaimed "How..? Why..?"

"I just wanted to make up for earlier," she told me, tears in her eyes "I was just trying to show you that I do care about your happiness."

Scarlet's POV

I bit my lip and bowed my head a bit for good measure.

I hope he buys this.

Ted's POV

My heart melted when I saw the tears in Scarlet's eyes. "Scarlet don't be upset," I told her, squeezing her hand "Thank you for caring about my happiness and wanting to show me you care. If going out with my friends and family tonight will make you happy, I'll do it."

"Really?" she asked softly.

"Yes. As a matter of fact I'll call them now and let them know where and what time we'll all meet up."

Scarlet's POV

As Ted made his calls I heard him say they'd all meet up at 6:30, so I tested Randy.

_Ted's leaving to meet with everyone at 6:30, so I'll meet you at 7._

It only took Randy a minute to text back with- _Works for me. Where do you want to meet?_

I replied with- _I don't care. You pick._

Randy replied with- _I don't care either, I just want to see you._

My heart melted as I wrote back- _I feel the same way. So how about we just order room service and watch a movie in your room?_

Randy replied with- _Sounds like heaven to me. I'm at Plymouth Hotel, room number 218. See you at 7 beautiful :)_

I replied with- _See you at 7 handsome :)_

Ted's POV

When I got off the phone I noticed Scarlet smiling brightly. I squeezed her hand and said "I'm glad that I'm able to make you happy while you're doing something to make me happy."

She squeezed my hand back and said "Believe me Ted, you don't know how happy you've just made me."

I grinned and said "I love hearing you say that."

She snuggled against me and I rested my head on hers.

Moments like this make it all worth it.

I'm so happy that Scarlet is happy.

**Think he'd be happy if he knew her true motives?**

**Yeah I don't think so either lol!**

**So they're going to have dinner and watch a movie in Randy's hotel room...**

**How do you think that will go?**

**Think that's all they'll do?**

**Review and let me know!**


	11. It's Good To See You Again

Scarlet's POV

No sooner Ted was gone I quickly showered and got ready to go to see Randy. I had spent all day agonizing over what to wear, but I had finally found something to wear- tight black jeans with a red halter top under my black leather jacket. The look would be completed with a red belt and the red boots I had just ordered. I did my make-up quickly, grabbed my purse and the keys to the rental car before heading out.

15 minutes later I was standing in front of Randy's hotel room door, my heart pounding. I knocked on the door once and it opened. There stood Randy dressed in blue jeans a tight black tank top that showed off his muscles. He took one look at me and grinned. "Scarlet," he said "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too Randy" I told him.

"Please come in."

"Thank you."

I stepped inside and he closed the door. I slid my jacket off and he draped it over a chair. We looked at each other for a moment before he pulled me into a hug, holding me to him tightly. I held him back, not wanting to let go.

"I never thought I'd get to hold you again" he told me.

"Same here" I told him.

"Scarlet I've missed you so much."

"I know Randy, I've missed you so much too."

He pulled away and looked into my eyes. "We should have never-" he began.  
I put a finger on his lips and said "You don't need to say it Randy, I know."

"Scarlet-"

I reached up to kiss him and just as our lips were about to meet we heard a knock on the door. He pulled away and said "That's the food. I'll go get it, you sit down."

"All right" I said softly.

I sat down and he paid for the food before bringing it in. He wheeled the cart over and said "I ordered spaghetti, I hope that's all right."

"When have you ever known me to turn down spaghetti?" I asked him.

He laughed and said "Too true."

As we ate we talked and caught up on the past year. We laughed and it felt right.

Just as we were almost done Randy held up a strand of spaghetti and put it in his mouth, holding the other end out to me. I put it in my mouth and we began moving toward each other until our lips met and we were kissing. It was a short kiss, but it was amazing. When we pulled apart we wiped our mouths and I giggled. He laughed and said "I had to do it Scarlet. It was too perfect."

"You did that on our first date too," I remembered "And you did it to show that you remembered what my favorite movie as a kid was."

"Lady and The Tramp is a classic and guess we're watching?"

"Are you serious?"

He just grinned.

Sure enough he was serious and that's what we ended up watching.

I cuddled up next to him during the movie and he put his arm around me. I looked at him and noticed he was staring at me intently. "Randy-" I began.

He shook his head, pressing his lips to mine. We melted against each other, our lips never parting. He held me close to him like he was afraid I'd slip away. I held him close, not wanting to let go. When we finally pulled apart he whispered "Don't go Scarlet. Stay the night."

"I will Randy," I whispered back "I won't leave you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

He smiled and we went back to kissing.

Few hours later I was in a pair of his sweatpants and my bra, he was in his boxers and we were sitting on the bed. "So with Ted it was just about the sex?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I replied "I don't love him. I never have, I never will. I would have done anything to stay with you Randy. I was stupid for thinking that sex mattered that much when it doesn't."

"Scarlet I forgive you. We're both to blame. So is Ted."

"Randy-"

"I love you Scarlet. I always have and I always will, no matter what."

"I feel the same way Randy. I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too."

I began to cry and he pulled me into his arms, holding me close. We laid back on the bed and he covered us. My tears slowed down as he said "I could never want you just for sex like Ted does. You're more then just a warm place for me to stick my cock Scarlet, you've always been more than that."

"I know Randy" I said.

"That's exactly why I didn't let us go any farther than kissing tonight."

"I didn't want it to go farther than kissing either. I was just happy to be in your arms again, kissing you."

Randy smiled and said "I'm happy to hear that Scarlet."

"I want to make you happy" I told him.

"Then kiss me and fall asleep in my arms."

I kissed him passionately, then cuddled closer to him, closing my eyes and listening to his heartbeat as I fell asleep.

**Scarlet didn't have sex with Randy!**

**How many of you are shocked about that?**

**I'm shocked and I'm the one writing this fic lol!  
Maybe Scarlet's growing up finally...**

**Anyways what do you think will happen next?**

**Review and let me know!**


	12. Where Are You?

**After quite awhile away I'm back and ready to bring my fics with me! Things have been so hectic for so long that it feels good just to be able to sit down and write again! Hope you guys like what I have in store for you with all my current fics! New fics will be on there way sometime soon, so look out for them. Enjoy! :D**

The Next Day

Ted's POV

I opened the door to our hotel room and yelled "Scarlet I'm back!"

No response.

"Scarlet?"

Still no response.

Figuring she was still asleep I walked inot the bedroom to find the bed empty and made.

"Damn Scarlet," I cursed "Where are you?"

Scarlet's POV

Randy and I has just finished breakfast when my cell phone went off. I checked the caller ID, it was Ted. "Hey" I said.

"Scarlet where are you?" he demanded.

"I'm out shopping," I lied "I wanted to get an early start on the shopping day."

"You had me worried!"

"I'm sorry Teddy, I forgot to leave a note."

He sighed and said "It's okay baby, I was just worried, that's all."

"I understand," I told him "But I have to go, a fitting room just opened. I'll see you in a few hours."

"All right. I love you."

I hung up and looked at Randy who was staring at me intently. "Everything all right?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I replied "I just need to go shopping to make my lie believable."

"Okay. How much time do we have?"

"A few hours."

He smiled and caressed my cheek. "Cuddle with me for the next hour before you leave?" he asked.

"I have a better idea," I told him "Lets cuddle for two hours."

"I like that idea" he told me happily.

Ted's POV

I am so glad Scarlet's out shopping and not mooning over the fact that Randy comes back to RAW tonight.

I will make sure he doesn't get anywhere near her.

**Little does Ted know Scarlet is actually with Randy!**

**Poor guy, you would have thought he'd catch on by now.**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Review and let me know!**


	13. Face To Face

Later That Night

Scarlet's POV

I arrived at the arena with Ted, who was looking around the whole time. "Teddy stop it," I told him "You'll give yourself whiplash."

"I'm just looking out for Randy" he told me.

I shook my head and said "Whatever."

Ted's POV

We made it to the locker room without seeing Randy. I looked at Scarlet and said "Lets go in, I'll change quickly, then we'll come back out and go somewhere private."

"Whatever you say" she sighed.

We went into the locker room and came face to face with Randy.

Scarlet's POV

I could feel Ted tense up and I saw Randy's eyes go cold. Ted stood in front of me as he glared at Randy who was glaring at him.

Ted's POV

"What the fuck are you staring at Orton?" I asked angrily.

"Nothing worth staring at," he replied angrily "What the fuck are you staring at?"

"An egotistical piece of shit who isn't even close to being on my level in any way."

"That's funny coming from a guy who couldn't wrestle his way out of a paper bag and can't get anywhere on his own."

"You're just jealous because I have something you don't."

Randy bared his teeth and said "You only have Scarlet because you stole her from me."

"No I have Scarlet because I'm the better man!" I yelled.

"Scarlet doesn't love you and we both know it. You're just a desperate and pathetic little boy who knows he could never get a woman like her without your money and being a manipulative prick!"  
"Why you fuckin-"

Scarlet's POV

"Enough!" I shouted "This is crazy!"

They turned to me, both their expressions softening a bit. Ted grabbed my arm and said "We're leaving. This locker room is full of trash."

"Ted stop" I pleaded.

He rolled his eyes and pulled me out of the locker room. I quickly turned my head and gave Randy a quick nod. He nodded back and gave me a wink before the door closed.

Ted turned to me and said "Promise me you won't go anywhere near Randy."

"I promise" I said.

Ted smiled and kissed me.

Little does he know I had my fingers crossed...

Tonight is going to be a good night.

**That is just the first fight! I promise the next one will be even better!**

**Think Scarlet will keep her promise to Ted? (I think we all know the answer to that question lol!)**

**Things are just heating up!**

**Review!**


	14. Anyone See Scarlet?

Ted's POV

I stepped out of the shower an went out to the locker room to find Scarlet gone. "Scarlet?" I called "Scarlet where are you?"

When I didn't get an answer I yelled "Dammit Scarlet!"

Scarlet's POV

"Good thing no one saw us leave" I told Randy.

"I know," he said, squeezing my hand "I'm glad you're going to be with me tonight Scarlet."

"Me too."

He smiled at me, I smiled back.

Best part is Ted will never figure out where I am because he isn't smart enough to figure it out.

Ted's POV

After I got dressed I left the locker room and started asking everyone I passed if they had seen Scarlet and no one had.

"Dammit!" I muttered.

Just then Gail Kim came over to me and asked "Why do you look so angry Ted?"

"I can't find Scarlet," I told her "Have you seen her?"

"Sorry to say but I haven't" she replied.

"Dammit!"

"But I did hear that she left to go out for drinks with some of the Divas. Ya know, a girls night out."

"She didn't tell me about it."

Gail shrugged and said "It must have been a spur of the moment decision."

"Maybe," I'm mumbled "I'm going."

I stormed away from Gail an back to the locker room where I grabbed my bag and stormed out to my car.

I am so angry right now. How could she do this to me? Why would she do this?

Maybe Randy was right with what he said earlier...

Anger shot through me and I shook my head. That is EXACTLY what he wants me to believe. I can't fall into his trap.

I refuse to be made a fool of.

**Too late for that Ted, you are a fool lol!**

**So Scarlet and Randy are spending the night together...**

**Any thoughts on what will happen?**

**Review and let me know!**


	15. True Love

Scarlet's POV

Randy and I ran into the hotel and up to his room, quickly closing and locking the door behind us. We looked at each other and laughed. When we were calm Randy kissed me and said "I'm going to order our dinner, then we can think of something else to do."

"I know what I want to do" I told him, rubbing against him.

He laughed an said "Food first, then entertainment."

"OK" I pouted.

He kissed me again before going over to the phone. I went into the bathroom and took a warm bubble bath. After I was done I slipped into my favorite nightie and thong before going out to meet Randy. When I saw him I grinned, he was wearing the black silk boxers I had bought for him years ago. He looked at me, a smile spreading across his face. I went over to him and asked "See anything you like?"

"Oh definitely" he replied, squeezing my ass.

I let out a small gasp and wrapped my arms around him. He nuzzled my neck and said "Scarlet I have to tell you something."

"What?" I asked.

"Scarlet I love you and I want you back. I want you by my side where we both know you belong.'

"Randy I love you too and I want to be with you. Ted makes me miserable and-"

Randy put a finger to my lips and said "I know, I can see it in your eyes. You don't belong with him."

"Randy I made a mistake," I told him tearfully "I should have never cheated on you with Ted. I was wrong and I was selfish and I want you, I belong with you and-"

Randy kissed me passionately, holding me close. Tears fell from my eyes and my heart kept pounding in my chest. When we pulled apart I looked at Randy and said "I love you Randy, you're my soulmate and I belong with you, not Ted or anyone else."

Randy smiled and said "Scarlet I feel the same way. Please don't leave me ever again."

"I won't, I promise."

"Scarlet I want to make love to you."

"Then make love to me Randy, please, I want you too."

He picked me up and carried me into the bedroom, laying me back on the bed. He pulled off my thong and nightie before taking off his boxers and getting on top of me. We sat up, kissing and holding each other. When I felt him slide inside of me I let out a gasp and said "I want more."

He slid entirely inside of me, rocking me back and forth on his cock. He kissed me again, his hands on my hips. We fell back onto the bed, our bodies moving together perfectly. He looked into my eyes and I looked into his. "I know this is wrong," he said "But it feels right."

"I know" I agreed.

He began to thrust faster, making my toes curl and my moans grow louder. I dug my nails into his back, holding him close. I rolled him over onto his back, riding him slow and hard. "Scarlet," he moaned "My Scarlet."

"Randy don't let me go" I told him.

"Never."

He pulled me down, holding me close to him as we kissed and our bodies grew closer together. He kissed me deeply, holding me as close as he could.

After we came together we laid side by side, holding each other close. We looked at each other and he said "I love you."

"I love you too" I said.

He kissed my forehead and whispered "I haven't been this happy in so long."

"Me either" I whispered back.

He caress my cheek and said "Don't go."

"I won't."

He nuzzled my neck. "Good night Scarlet, I love you."

"Good night Randy, I love you too."

He kissed me one more time before we fell fast and happily asleep in each others arms.

**When you know you belong with someone there is no denying it.**

**Think this is the end of Scarlet and Ted?**

**Think Scarlet and Randy will finally be able to be together now?**

**Review and let me know!**


	16. Suspicion

**I know this chapter is short, but it was sort of a filler chapter. Hope you like it anyways :)**

Ted's POV

I've tried calling Scarlet 97 times and haven't gotten a hold of her once. I also sent her 200 text messages and haven't gotten a response to one. I called almost the Divas and asked if Scarlet was with them, none of them knew where she was.

So now I have a suspicion as to where she might be...

I think she's with Randy and if she is... I don't know what I'll do.

I'm really hoping that I'm wrong... I'll just have to confront her tomorrow.

**Now he's learning lol!  
Bit obsessive Ted?**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Review!**


	17. Confrontation

The Next Day

Scarlet's POV

Randy and I woke up at 9:30, showered, ate, then he took me to the hotel I was staying at with Ted by 10:30. He parked the car, then asked "Think he'll be in the room?"

"I hope not," I replied "I'm hoping he'll be at the gym."

"Are you going to be OK?"

"I'll be fine. Ted won't suspect a thing."

"Are you sure about that?"

"No."

He laughed, then said "Well I'm here if you need me."

"I know," I told him "Love you."

"Love you too."

I got out of the car and went into the hotel. I went up to our room and quietly opened the door. When I closed the it I turned around to see Ted staring at me. "Hey Teddy" I said.

Ted's POV

"Where were you?" I asked her.

"Out with some of the Divas" she replied.

"Scarlet don't lie to me."

"I'm not."

"Then explain to me why when I called almost all of them, no one had any idea where you were.

Scarlet's POV

"Fine," I said "I'll admit it. I lied. I wasn't with any of the Divas last night. In fact I didn't even stick around to watch your match."

"Who were you with then?" he asked.

"Randy," I replied "And we had sex and it was amazing and I was so happy to be with him that if I didn't think you'd send out a search party to find me, I would have stayed with him and never come back to you."

Ted's POV

I took a moment to process all of this before calmly saying "You promised me you wouldn't go near him."

"Promises can be broken" she told me.

"Why Scarlet?"

"Because I hate you and I'm unhappy with you."

"Since when?"

"Since the beginning of this so called relationship."

"You don't mean this. Randy's messed with your mind, he's confused you."

Scarlet's POV

"No Ted," I said "No one has messed with my mind or confused me. I'm thinking clearly for the first time in a long time."

"Scarlet you love me" he said.

"No I don't. I've never loved you and I never will love you. You're the one who's confused, not me."

"Scarlet-"

I walked past him, grabbed the rest of my bags, then walked past him again. I looked at him and said "Maybe now you'll get the hint."

With that said I walked out the door.

Maybe now he'll stop being confused.

**Well you can't be anymore blunt and obvious if you tried.**

**Think Ted finally gets it?**

**Review and let me know!**


	18. FIGHT

Later That Night

Ted's POV

I stormed into the locker room and looked around for Randy. When I saw him I went over to him and shoved him against the locker. "What the hell?" he asked angrily.

"You fuckin prick!" I yelled "You brain washed Scarlet! She walked out on me earlier claiming she's never loved me!"

"I didn't brain wash her! You're just too fuckin stupid to realize that she doesn't want you!"

"Lying bastard!"

I punched him in the face and stepped back, waiting to see what he'd do. He wiped his hand across his mouth, there was blood. He looked at me and said "Now you're just begging me to kick your ass."

Scarlet's POV

I went into the locker room and stopped dead in my tracks. Randy's mouth was bleeding and him and Ted were glaring at each other. "What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Stay out of this Scarlet!" Ted snapped.

"NO! What the fuck is going on?"

"I said stay out of this!"

I stormed over to them and pushed Ted away from Randy. "This is ridiculous!" I yelled "Stop it!"

Ted pushed me hard and I fell back, bouncing my head off a locker.

Ted's POV

I looked at my hands as Randy went over to Scarlet and checked on her. "I'm fine" I heard her say.

Randy came over to me and pushed me angrily. "You happy now?" he yelled "You just your hands on the women you claim to love!"

Anger shot through me. "I don't claim to love her," I spat "I do love her."

"Well you have a funny way of showing it."

Angry, I took another swing at him and missed. He tackled me to the ground and out fists began to fly.

Scarlet's POV

"Stop it!" I cried "Stop fighting!"

They continued fighting.

I ran out of the locker room, yelling "HELP! I need help!"

Cody came running over, closely followed by John Cena.

"Scarlet what's wrong?" Cody asked.

"Randy and Ted are fighting!" I cried "Please make them stop! Ted pushed me and randy yelled at him and-"

I staggered a bit and John grabbed a chair, which I slowly sat down on. "We'll take care of this" he told me, running into the locker room.

Ted's POV

I heard someone yell "Ted stop!" before pulling me off of Randy. I looked up and saw Cody holding me while John Cena held Randy. I struggled, but Cody wouldn't loosen his grip. "Just stay away from Scarlet!" I yelled at Randy.

"No!" he yelled "We belong together! I love her and she loves me! I'd rather die than hand her over to a mentally unstable psycho like you!"

"bastard!"

I tried to lunge at him, but John stepped in front of me. "Enough," he said "Scarlet is outside and she's upset. If both of you love her like you say you do, you'll stop fighting for her sake."

Randy nodded then left the locker room. I sat down and put my head in my hands.

I don't know what's going to happen next. All I know is that I'm afraid I'll lose Scarlet.

I can't lose her...

**Wow. All this over Scarlet.**

**Some fight.**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Review and let me know!**


	19. We're Over

Scarlet's POV

I heard the locker room door open, so I looked up and saw Randy standing in front of me with a bloody mouth, a black eye and two scratches on his left cheek. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"This is all my fault."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes-"

He put a finger to my lips and said "Ted started the fight, you just tried to end it."

"I feel bad" I told him.

"Don't."

I kissed his cheek, then said "I'm going to tell Ted its over."

"Then I'll go get checked out," he told me "It will be worse of I'm there."

"All right. I'll come find you when I'm done,"

"All right."

He walked away and I stood up, taking a deep breath before walking into the locker room.

Ted's POV

I looked over hen I heard the locker room door open and saw that it was Scarlet. "Scarlet-" I began.

She held up her hand and said "I don't want to hear it Ted."

"But Scarlet-"

"No!"

I looked down at my feet, biting my lip.

Scarlet's POV

"Ted I'm just going to be blunt," I told him "We're over."

He looked up at me, his eyes wide. "N-no," he stammered "Y-you can't. N-no."

"I can and I just did."

Ted's POV

My heart began to pound in my chest and tears filled my eyes. "Scarlet please reconsider," I begged "I'm so sorry for earlier. I never meant to hurt you. I-"

"This has been coming for a long time," she told me "I've wanted out since the moment we got together. The only reason I got in this relationship with you and stayed in it as because I was afraid to be alone."

"You don't mean that. It's not true."

"Yes it is."

"Scarlet please reconsider. I love you."

"i won't reconsider and I don't love you, I love Randy."

Tears began to pour down my face as I got on my knees and begged "Please Scarlet, don't do this. I need you and I love you."

Scarlet's POV

"Ted we're over," I told him firmly "I won't change my mind and I don't love you. Good-bye."

Before he could say another word I walked out of the locker room.

Now I can finally move on and be happy again and be with Randy where I belong.

**Well it's official, Scarlet and Ted are no more.**

**Thought, comments and feelings on how Scarlet told Ted they were done?**

**How do you think Ted will handle this?**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Review and let me know!**


	20. Carve Your Name Into My Arm

**This chapter is to show how obsessed Ted is with Scarlet and also how mentally unstable he is when it comes to her. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

Ted's POV

_It's over._

_I never loved you._

_I was only with you so I wouldn't be alone._

_Its always been Randy and it will always be Randy._

...

I can't get Scarlet's words out of my head. They keep playing over and over like a broken record or a ghost haunting me from the past.

She can't mean them... no, she doesn't mean them, she can't, not after everything we've been through together.

Yeah... she was lying to me when she said all those things.

I know what she's doing, she's testing me to see if I'll prove my love to her, women always do that to the men they love.

I can prove it, I know I can and I know how I'll prove it.

I grabbed my razor out of my bag and took the cap off of it. It's a brand new razor, sharp and shiny, perfect.

I pressed it against my skin, very slowly and carefully carving Scarlet's name into my arm.

I did it once, pleased with how it looked, so I did it again and again and again, just one name over and over again...

_Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet..._

She'll be so pleased with me when she sees this, she'll know my love is real.

Yeah...

Everything will be perfect once she sees this.

**Before anyone asks I have no idea how many times I typed Scarlet's name lol! I typed it a few times, then just cut and pasted it. I would have gone nuts typing her name that many times manually lol!**

**Ted has definitely lost his mind, don't you think?**

**What do you think is going to happen next?**

**Review and let me know!**

**This fic is almost at its end!**


	21. Obsession

Scarlet's POV

Randy and I had just left the trainers room when we saw an ambulance drive through the backstage area. "What the hell?" asked Randy.

"I have no idea," I told him "Do we want to know?"

"I do."

"Then lets go check it out."

We followed a crowd of wrestlers and other backstage personnel over to the locker room area. I could hear Cody yelling and I looked over at Randy. "Do you think it's Ted?" I asked.

"I don't know" he replied.

"Well I want to know."

I started pushing my way through the crowd, Randy yelling for me as he followed me. When I got to the front of the crowd a police officer stopped me and said "No one goes past the caution line."

"Can you tell me what's going on?" I asked him.

"One of the wrestlers found another wrestler laying on the floor with his arms, legs and chest covered in blood and a razor in his hand."

"Do you know who it is?"

"I'm not authorized to release any names yet."

Just then a stretcher came out of the locker room and I gasped when I saw Ted laying on it, looking paler than I had ever seen him before. Randy reached me just in time to see Ted on the stretcher and his face went pale Cody was right behind the stretcher, pale and shaking. He looked over and saw me and Randy. He glared at me before running after the stretcher. As the crowd really started talking, Randy dragged me through the crowd and into a deserted hallway. I looked at him and said "I did this. This is my fault."

"No it isn't," he told me "For all we know someone could have attacked Ted."

"Then why would he have the razor in his hand?"

"I don't know Scarlet."

I shook my head and said "He did this to himself and he did it because of me."

Randy looked into my eyes and said "He's mentally unstable Scarlet, he's obsessed with you and that isn't your fault, it's his."

"But if I would have never gotten involved with him..."

"That wouldn't have mattered. When a person becomes obsessed with someone, it doesn't matter if they are with the person or not, they will continuously obsess over the. Scarlet, whether you would have gotten involved with him or not, this would have happened or something worse would have happened in order for Ted to rid himself of his obsession."

"Like what?"

"He could have tried to kill you before killing himself."

Tears filled my eyes and I looked at Randy. "I never wanted this for Ted" I told him.

"I know," Randy said "I may hate him for everything he's done, but even he doesn't deserve this."

"Randy we have to go to the hospital."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I am."

"Then lets go."

Grabbing my hand we ran out of the arena and got into Randy's car, making our way toward the hospital.

**Wow.**

**Don't know what else to really say.**

**Any comments? Thoughts? Rants?**

**Review and let me know!**


	22. The Blame Game

Scarlet's POV

When we reached the hospital we ran inside and I asked "Where has Ted DiBiase Jr been taken to?"

"He's on the third floor" said the nurse.

"Thank you."

We took the elevator upstairs and when we reached the waiting room Cody was sitting there, looking upset. When he saw us he stood and said "You two shouldn't be here especially when it's your faults that Ted did this."

"Cody what exactly happened?" Randy asked.

"I went into the locker room to check on him and I found him with the razor in his hand," Cody replied "His arms and legs were all bloody and he had blood on his chest. When I asked him what had he done all he said was 'Now Scarlet will know my love is real' before he passed out. I went over to check his pulse and saw that he had carved Scarlet's name into his body repeatedly."  
"Oh my god" I whispered, sinking into the nearest chair.

"Yeah," Cody said angrily "So this is all your fault."

"Now hold on a minute," Randy said "It's not Scarlet's fault, Ted is the one who's obsessed and mentally unstable, not her."

"Yeah, but-"

"Cody you can't blame this on Scarlet."

"But-"

"No buts! Who's the one who helped me get Scarlet back?"

Cody bit his lip and looked down at the floor. I looked at Cody and said "You went behind Ted's back to tell me Randy was coming back to RAW. You knew how miserable I was with him and you also knew how crazy he could get."

"I never expected him to do this" Cody said tearfully.

"None of us did" said Randy.

Cody looked at me and said "I'm sorry Scarlet. I know this isn't your fault. I know you never wanted this for Ted and I know you tried to leave him before, but couldn't.

"It's all right Cody," I told him "I do blame myself a little because I didn't try hard enough to end things. I was selfish and he's the one paying for it, not me."

Randy sat down next to em and grabbed my hand, squeezing it gently. "So what's going to happen to Ted?" he asked.

"Well I told the doctor what happened and he said they'll keep Ted here until they feel he's well enough to go home." Cody replied "The doctor is giving him a weeks worth of counseling and psychiatric tests to see if they can help him out."

"And if they can't?" I asked.

Cody looked away and I knew what the answer was.

Lets hope he can get his head clear and move on otherwise...

**Yes an abrupt, cliff hanger ending.**

**I can hear the sighs of frustration already lol!**

**What do you think will happen to Ted if he can't get his head cleared?**

**Review and let me know!**

**3 more chapters until the end!**

**Excited?**


	23. Scarlet

Ted's POV

The doctor held up an inkblot and asked "Now Ted, can you tell me what you see?"

"I see Scarlet," I told him "She's wearing a swimsuit and looking great."

He set it down, then held up another one. "Now what do you see?"

"Scarlet in the shower."

He set that one down, then held up another one. "Now what do you see?"

"Scarlet naked, riding me like I'm a horse."

He set it down, then said "Enough inkblots, how about some word association? I'll say a word and you say what comes to mind."

"OK" I said.

"Love."

"Scarlet."

"Sunset.'

"Scarlet."

"Water."

Scarlet."

"Cat."

Scarlet."

"England."

"Scarlet."

"Pen."

"Scarlet."

"Paper."

"Scarlet."

"Enough word association," he said, sitting back in his chair "I don't think I'll need to run anymore tests."

"Great," I said grinning "Now can I see Scarlet?"

"Ted that's not a good idea."

"Why?"

"The whole point of you being here is to help you get over Scarlet."

"But I don't want to get over her!" I yelled "I love her!"

He sighed then pressed a button. "Nurse you can come for Mr. DiBiase now."

He sat back and looked at me. I looked at him and said "Scarlet would love your chair, it's leather and she loves leather, especially red leather."

Just then the nurse came in and said "Come on Teddy, time for you to go back to your room."

"Only Scarlet can call me Teddy" I told her.

"Very well then. Come on Mr. DiBiase."

I stood up and she took my arm, leading me down the hall. "You know Scarlet will be Mrs. DiBiase one day" I told her.

"That's nice" she said.

"She'll wear a red wedding gown and there will be red roses everywhere. We'll honeymoon wherever she wants."

"That sounds lovely."

She opened the door to my room and helped me get into bed. She handed me a glass of water and a pill and said "Take your medicine."

I swallowed my pill, then some water before laying back. "Do you think Scarlet will come see me?" I asked her softly.

"I'm sure she will" said the nurse.

"Good. I miss her."

"I know you do. Now get some rest, I'll be in to check on you later."

"OK."

The nurse left my room and I snuggled under the cover, a smile on my face as I thought of Scarlet's upcoming visit.

She'll be so happy to see me.

My Scarlet.

**Well that didn't go very well.**

**Yeah, he's obsessed!**

**Now what do you think will happen?**

**Review!**


	24. The Diagnosis

The Next Day

Scarlet's POV

I sat in Ted's therapist's office with Randy and Cody. Cody was fidgeting, Randy was playing a game on his phone and I was sitting still, staring fixedly at the floor. I heard the door open, so I looked up and in walked the therapist. He shook our hands before sitting down behind his desk, folding his hands together. He cleared his throat, then said "I'm going to be blunt about Ted's condition because throwing around fancy terms because it is a very simple condition. Ted is obsessed with Scarlet. No matter what anyone says or does or shows him, he only brings up Scarlet. I showed him inkblots, did word association with words that had nothing to do with Scarlet and everytime all he said was Scarlet's name. He's not showing any signs of improvement and he's mentally unstable."

"So what's going to happen to him?" I asked quietly.

"We're going to keep him here for as long as we have too," replied the therapists "I don't know how long it'll take for him to improve, if he ever improves,"

Tears filled my eyes and I bit my lip. This is what I wanted for him, not in the slightest, I just wanted to be able to be with Randy and I wanted him to find someone else, not obsess over me to the point of madness.

I looked at the therapist and said "I want to see him."

"Scarlet that isn't a good idea."

"You don't know that. Maybe him seeing me and talking to me will help him."

"I don't-"

"I don't care what you think! Please just let me see him!"

His eyes widened and he sat back in his chair. Finally he said "I'll have his nurse escort you to his room."

He left the office and I looked at Randy and Cody. "This is all my fault" I whispered.

"No it isn't," Cody told me "Ted fell for you and he fell hard. You tried to break away from him, you tried to tell him,but he wouldn't listen. Scarlet this isn't your fault."

"Yeah," agreed Randy "Whether you and him got together or not, this still might have happened. When you have feelings for someone, there is no denying them."

"I know, but-"

Just then the nurse came in and said "Follow me. You boys will have to stay outside the door, only Scarlet is allowed in."

We all nodded and followed the nurse.

This is my only chance to get through to Ted.

I pray that for once he listens to me...

**Well who didn't see that coming?**

**I don't think you need to be a doctor or a therapist to see that Ted's obsessed with Scarlet.**

**Think he'll finally listen to Scarlet?**

**Or is Ted doomed to spend his life in the hospital?**

**Review and let me know!**

**Next chapter is the last chapter besides The Future chapter which will be posted immediately after the next chapter!**


	25. The Final GoodBye

Ted's POV

I looked up when I heard my door open and saw my nurse coming in with someone behind her. "Ted you have a visitor," she told me "I'll give you two some privacy."

She closed the door and I looked at my visitor, my heart pounding with excitement. "Scarlet!" I cried happily "I was waiting for you my love!"

"Hi Teddy," she said softly "I wanted to check up on you, see how you're doing."

"I'm better now that you're here."

Scarlet's POV

It pains me to see him smiling at me so happily, not caring or thinking about anything else but me when he has his whole life ahead of him.

I cleared my throat and said "I can't stay long. Randy's waiting for me."

Ted's POV

"Randy?" I asked confused "Why would he be waiting for you?"

"Teddy I left you," she told me "Remember?"

"I remember, but you were just kidding."

"No I wasn't."

"But you had to be..."

Scarlet's POV

He's not hearing me. He's not listening to a word a say, he's stuck in his fantasy land!

I sat down next to him and grabbed his hand, gently squeezing it. "Teddy we're not together anymore," I told him gently "I'm with Randy now and I want you to find someone else too and be happy."

Tears filled his eyes and he began to pout. "But I only want you," he whined "Why would you say these mean things to me Scarlet? Why?"

I caressed his cheek and he began to calm down, rubbing his cheek against my hand, his eyes closed.

Ted's POV

I opened my eyes and looked at Scarlet. "When I'm better I'll get to come home," I told her "And when I do we can get married and start our family."

She bit her lip, tears filling her eyes. I smiled and said "I knew that would make you happy."

"I'm not happy," she told me "I never wanted to hurt you like this. I just wanted my freedom."

"Scarlet I'm not hurt. I'm fine. I'm happy. You're here and I love you and one day you'll be my bride and we'll be together forever and ever and ever until the end of time."

Scarlet's POV

This is too much for me to take. I pulled my hand away from him, but he grabbed it, holding it tightly.

"Teddy I have to go" I told him tearfully.

He pouted and said "Please don't. I've missed you and I haven't seen you in so long."

"I have to go."

"Why?"

I knew I was going to hate myself for saying this, but I knew if I didn't, he wouldn't let me leave. "I have to go get fitted for my wedding dress," I lied "Then I have to go to the florists and the caterers and a few other places so I can get all the details of our wedding picked out so that way when you're better, we can get married right away."

His face lit up and he smiled widely. He dropped my hand and said "Then I won't keep you from your errands. I can't wait to see you in your dress Scarlet. You're going to be so beautiful and I'm going to be the luckiest man in the entire universe. Just promise me you'll come visit me again soon."

As I stood up and tears fell from my eyes I lied yet again. "I promise," I whispered "I love you Teddy."

"I love you too Scarlet" he told me happily.

Leaning down I kissed him good-bye and he held me tightly to him. When he let go I whispered good-bye and walked out of the room.

When I went out into the hallway I looked at Randy and Cody and said "It's no use. He wasn't listening to me unless I lied to him. He's too far gone."

Cody hung his head and Randy hugged me. "I'm sorry Scarlet," he whispered "And I know. I saw everything."

"Everything?" I asked quietly.

He nodded and said "I'm not mad. I understand the kiss, but now we need to move on with our own lives and be happy."

"You're right," I said softly "It's just going to take me awhile to be happy again."

"I'll be here with you no matter what."

I kissed Randy gently and he smiled, hugging me tighter.

Nodding to Cody, we took one last look at Ted's room before leaving the hospital.

Ted's POV

Scarlet is going to be gorgeous on our wedding day.

She's going to be even more gorgeous on our wedding night.

I can't wait until she visits again so I can hear about all our wedding details.

Scarlet is mine.

And she's going to be mine forever and ever and ever and ever and ever...

Until death do us part.

**Not really much to say.**

**He didn't listen and Scarlet did the only thing she could do- lie.**

**And doesn't Ted's last line make a chill run down your spine?**

**What do you think Randy and Scarlet's future holds?**

**What do you think Ted's future holds?**

**You'll find out!**

**Review!**


	26. The Future

3 Years Later

After 2 years of couples counseling, therapy and a lot of soul searching on Scarlet's end, Randy and Scarlet are now happily married and trying for their first child. Randy is still a WWE wrestler and Scarlet has started writing his first novel about an affair that goes to far. Scarlet hasn't cheated on Randy since nor has she been back to visit Ted since the last day she saw him.

Ted is still in the hospital, not showing any signs of improvement. He's gotten so bad that they now have security guards in his room whenever someone comes to visit him or he goes to see his therapist. Ted is still waiting for Scarlet to come see him.

**I know it's short, but I really didn't know what else to do with this chapter, but there's a reason for it.**

**I know this is supposed to be the end, but I was thinking about maybe squeezing out one more story with this fic. It would involve Ted breaking out of the hospital and looking for Scarlet, who he eventually finds and... well I'll just leave it at that. Can't give away too much of the idea lol!**

**If you like that idea let me know!**

**Hope you enjoyed Our Sick Story (The End) Part 2!**

**Review!**


End file.
